Fate and Hate
by Blooming.Lily.XYZ
Summary: "Why? Why must father not know? Is it wrong for me to love? Huh..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I really hope you like my new story. This is kind of like a prologue I guess, but also not. I don't know.**

**To my Beta, Bookninja15,**

**Thank you very much.**

**Princess Vasilisa P.O.V**

_Why is love delicate like a paper heart?_ I asked myself as thunder clapped outside my window. All I could think about this week was _Mon amour_, ever since I ran into him that day in the market place…

"Sono mancanza spiacente," he said to me when he bumped into me at the fruit cart. I had no idea what he said, but I didn't care, not even when I dropped my two apples.

But when I looked up into his eyes… _oh_… I'm in love.

We spent the whole day enjoying each other's company, smiling and laughing the whole time.

"What is your name?" He asked me. "When you tell me, yours, I'll tell you mine."

"Vasilisa Dragomir." I told him using my full name just in case. My father would become furious if I told a stranger my real name, he doesn't think it is proper. The only person to do otherwise is Rose, who calls me Lissa.

"Pleased to meet you Vasilisa; my name is Christian Ozera," he said and smiled, eyes sparkling.

Christian then took me to a wide-open meadow that he found and then asked my life, my family and my home when I mentioned I wasn't from Italy.

"Then where are you from Vasilisa?" he asked me.

"France; I ran away from home for a bit…My father knows that I left, I even told him, but I never told him where I was going."

"Oh?" He paused. "Would it be best if you went home then? I'm sure your father would love to have you back home."

He was wrong; my father has a cruel heart. He doesn't care about me…well he might, but I've never seen him show it.

"I suppose. I'll miss you Christian," I know it's odd for me to say such things too a stranger I met by the fruit stand, but I couldn't help myself. He was just so handsome, with those ice blue eyes and raven hair.

His laugh, his smile, it was something I'd never seen much of at home.

_I'm falling for him,_ I think. But I can't be falling for him; I must be going crazy. I cannot fall for someone I just met.

After a few days of this bliss, I was about to hop up on my horse—Coeur—and leave for good, but Christian stopped me.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked and then helped me up onto Coeur.

"I don't know," I replied, feeling a tear slip down my face.

"Meet me on the border of France and Italy," he said. "I have to see you again."

Christian then surprised me by pulling out a teardrop-shaped emerald pendant on a chain. I bent down so he could put it on me.

"Thank you Christian. I will see you again in 30 days, at the border," I said and took off on Coeur, afraid that if I stayed any longer I would never leave for home.

Home…it was a dark and awful place to be. Part of me wants to never go back, but there's also another part that wants to get back there right now. My mother and brother are one of the only reasons I'd ever want to go back, but most of all, I want to go back because of Rose. She's not only my servant, but best friend as well.

**French:**

**Mon amour – My love**

**Coeur – Heart.**

**Italian:**

**Sono mancanza spiacente – I am sorry miss.**

**So, I really truly home that you like this story.**

**Please tell me what you think, tell me if I should continue it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Here is yet another chapter.**

**Dear Bookninja15,  
>Thank you so much for being my Beta.<strong>

**Princess Vasilisa P.O.V**

It's only been two weeks since I last saw him. Time has passed in a strange way; these two weeks have seemed to stretch out forever.

_Only sixteen more days until I see him again,_ I tell myself but it doesn't help. I might as well be waiting for sixteen moons to pass.

I'm out of the castle today, wandering the markets with Rose, but my father doesn't know. He thinks I'm in the stables with Coeur.

As we walk along, I noticed Rose watching me strangely. She's been doing a lot of that lately.

"You're in love," she stated casually while picking up apples and placing them in a basket before turning back to the stall keeper. She engaged him in a short conversation and when they stopped conversing, he looked over at me with a glint in his eye.

The townspeople didn't really like my family, they did like to me a certain extent, but they were always wary of me because of my name. Even so, I knew they'd prefer me over my brother for queen.

"You really shouldn't assume such things," I said to Rose in regards to her earlier comment.

"I'm not assuming anything, I _know_ it's true," she replied. "I know what it means to be in love, after all."

"Everyone knows that Rose."

It was true; all the castle staff knew she was in love with Dimitri, head of the guard. They went out as often as they could, which wasn't easy, as Dimitri often had duties to attend too. Yet they'd made it work.

My parents and brother, Andre, didn't know this however. If any of them found out, they'd kill Rose and Dimitri. It was illegal for a servant to have a relationship with someone of a higher class; even if they were just a solider.

My father was a villain like that, even though he'd never see himself in that way. He'd often told me how Royalty was a class above everything and that we shouldn't have to deal with 'peasants,' as he called the townspeople.

That was also why our castle was so far away from the rest of people. He never wanted to mix with the peasants.

I hated his attitude towards them. The peasants were people too.

"I know they do. Now stop trying to change the subject, who is he?" Rose asked with a glint in her eyes, looking like a child on their birthday.

"His name is Christian. Christian Ozera," I told her with a silly smile on my lips.

"Princess!" she said with a gasp. "You must never tell your father this name. Never ever tell him. You must not tell your mother or brother either."

She shook my shoulders while saying all of this and looked me in the eye. "Promise me, Lissa."

"Why? Why must father not know? Is it wrong for me to love? Huh..."

I was met with only silence, besides the busy feet of the townspeople.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! I'm the Princess here, so _tell me now_," I said, feeling bad for using the Princess card. I hated to use it when my father wasn't around. He'd have killed her if he knew how closer friends we were and I hated him for it; the Princess and her servant, _friends_? He'd never hear of it. This is also another thing about her I have to keep with him. With that and her romance with Dimitri, Rose was pretty much qualified to be killed twice over.

"I cannot speak that name again. I've said it one too many times already. That boy is the prince of _Italy_. You are the Princess of France. France _hates_ Italy. Or have you forgotten that? They've been at war with us for years. There is only peace now because you're here. But the moment you marry the Prince of Ireland, that war begins again."

I'd almost forgotten about that since I met Christian. I was supposed to marry Prince Edison of Ireland in six months.

It was all arranged, of course. I do like him, he's a kind and rich person after all, but I only want to be his friend. I know he knows that already, besides, he's in love with another girl. I've seen the way he looks at the gardener's daughter, Amelia, who I think goes by Mia.

While I do still know Edison is a good guy, I'd still wish my father had given me a choice in the matter. After all it's my life, right?

"Oh, I forgot about the marriage," I said.

"Oh, right I forgot. You didn't want to be reminded about that," she replied.

"Rose?" Dimitri called a she stepped into the room.

"Princess," he said and bowed when he saw me.

"No, need to bow Dimitri." I said to him. He's a friend so we're close enough that we don't need to use formalities.

"Princess, do you mind if Rose..." Well at least I didn't use the formal name of Guardian Belikov.

"Go have fun Rose." I told her with a smile. I wanted at least for her to have a good time. She had it harder out of both of us. She was a servant; she had no money and was at the mercy of my father.

She ran off into Dimitris' arms and he placed a loving kiss on her forehead and they walked away

**Hello I really hoped that you liked it. **

**Okay, so when I update it will be kind of random. So I guess when ever Bookninja15 is done with it. Don't blame my Beta is it is like in 2 weeks because it could be because I waited a week to send it to Bookninja15. Or it could be because Bookninja15 is sick. **

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here is another chapter...**

**Dear Bookninja15,**

**Thank you for being my Beta.**

**Prince Christian's P.O.V**

"You will not believe how beautiful she is," I told my mother as I spun her on the ballroom floor while my father watched on.

"Lucas, our little boy as grown up," mother said and turned her head to look at my father.

"Yes he is Moira," he said with a smile.

Then we lapsed into silence and I thought about Vasilisa.

"What is her name son?" My father asked me with questioning eyes.

"Vasilisa, Vasilisa Dragomir." I said with a silly smile on my face.

"WHAT!" my father yelled at the top of his lungs. I've never seen him yell like this before. I jumped, startled, my mother did too.

"Surely Lucas, the boy has the wrong name?" Mother said looking at me with worried eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Young man, the Dragomir family," he said, his voice venom dripping as he said their name, "is a rude, cruel family. They have killed many far too many people, not to mention they are at war with us. The awful King Eric of theirs put the war on hold due to their daughter Princess Vasilisa. I do not know why I accepted it; maybe it was because I didn't want a little girl to grow up with death and blood dripping out of her hair or maybe I only did so that the young princess could live. I was going to wait until she was ten but so far she has proved to be okay. My spies tell me that she is a best friend with her servant, she loves everyone in the kingdom and she buys food sometimes and gives it to the poor. I'm letting her live. Now however, she is marrying that Prince of Ireland. That's right boy, she's got an arranged marriage and it's set in stone."

As soon as my father told me that last bit, I wanted to cry, but now I felt only rage, I wanted that Prince gone.

"See the girl if you want to," my father said in a gentler tone, "but don't be angry at her. She knows nothing of this war. She also only found out about this marriage six months ago. I'm sorry, my son."

"Very well father," I said and left to go to my quarters.

**000**

**Princess Vasilisa's P.O.V**

"Vasilisa, the plans are set in stone," My father told me.

"No, no, _no_ father. Please don't make me marry him," I begged my father. If he had any heart at all, he'd understand.

"Vasilisa it is final," he said and gave me a cold look that told me not to bring it up again. He'd been giving me looks like this all my life.

I sank to the floor in despair.

"But father-" I started but was quickly cut off by the glare he was gave me.

"Rosemarie, please take Princess Vasilisa to her quarters," he barked the orders at Rose, who'd witnessed many of these disagreements before.

"Yes, your highness," she said and bowed to him, then scurried over to where I was.

"Come on Princess," she said to me and pulled me to my feet, murmuring words of comfort to me.

When we left the main courtroom she and I started to talk.

"It will be okay Lissa." She said to me with a small smile.

"No, no it won't," I said and sagged a little.

"Yes it will. If I was high class or your sister, I would talk to him. I'd do it now, but he'd behead me if I spoke to him," she told me.

"Why does this happen to me? I find love and the paper heart that supports the love is ripped in half right in front of my face."

"It's okay Vasilisa. You will only have to go for one week," Rose said.

We fell into a silence when she got me to my doors.

Rose helped me into my bed and started to leave, but she paused for a moment.

"You know princess, it has been twenty-nine days, and tomorrow you will see him," she said with a sly smile and shut the door.

I blew out my candle and started to drift to sleep. Before I feel asleep, thought drifted through my mind:

_How did she know?_

And then:

_Tomorrow I will see him._

**I hope that you liked it. Please Review.**


End file.
